


I'll Always Choose You: Part Two - Romance

by himekohimura



Series: I'll Always Choose You [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Ohno Satoshi knows that he loves his band members, but he's never really thought of them in the way they have apparently been thinking of him. He's not sure if giving them a chance really is the right decision, but he doesn't want to say no. He always chooses them anyway, and he's intrigued enough to allow them to give him an answer as to why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part! I can't believe I'm still going haha, but thankfully you all seem to like it! Threesome will finally get together somehow maybe, idk tbh i have a lot of chapters to write XD For newer readers, you definitely want to read the first part haha.

Everything goes back to normal as if the past two months hadn't happened. Ohno is grateful for this, but suspicious. Nino and Jun make no move toward him except to do what they have always done as if Ohno hadn't given them permission to pursue him romantically. 

Nino hangs off of him, but not more than usual. Jun doesn't make excuses to leave him alone and instead goes back to bossing him and everyone else around. Everything is...normal and Ohno doesn't know what to make of it.

Did he want rose petals and romantic dates? No, not really, but he's on his toes now, watching the other two and wondering what intentions they really had with every move they make. 

He might go crazy if they didn't do anything soon.

Not that he wants them to, of course. 

Actually, he thinks he's confusing himself. He wants to be pursued, wants to see what Nino and Jun can come up with, but at the same time he'd asked for distance. He'd ask them to respect that he'd just broken up with his girlfriend.

But she's far from his mind now, barely even a blip when Nino and Jun come into the room and sit next to each other with smiles on their faces.

What have they been up to? How had their relationship even gotten to this point? Did they have sex in the breakroom when the rest of them weren't here? He has so much questions. 

But there's a concert coming up and he doesn't have a chance to talk about anything but work. Choreographies need to be set up, color schemes need to be put together. Jun's a whirlwind of activity, throwing jobs their way as personal schedules allow. Nino's in charge of his solo and one of the medleys, Sho has his own solo and has promised to help with scheduling their practice times and book the venues for use. Aiba has way too many TV shows to prepare for to be of any use except for a transition between his solo and the next song. Jun has always relied on Ohno for initial stage blocking since he's the choreographer and despite what he thought would be an awkward day in the planning room alone with Jun ends up being a lesson in patience because nothing he says seems to satisfy the perfectionist that is Matsumoto Jun. 

Finally, he explodes at the other. “If you don't like it, then you can do it alone,” he snarls at the younger, throwing his papers at the desk and storming out. He almost never gets angry but sometimes Jun can push buttons even he didn't know he had. Jun doesn't come running for him, which means the other is equally pissed. No matter, Ohno punches in the number for his manager. It's late enough that if he leaves, no one would call him back. 

When he gets home he throws his things into a corner and flops onto his bed, anger radiating off of him in waves. His phone rings but he ignores it. He has a free schedule from now until noon tomorrow. He's not going anywhere except for his shower. 

He comes out feeling a bit better, drying his hair with his towel as he turns on his TV to veg on some random show on FujiTV. He almost never watches TV. It’s a testament to how irritated he feels.

He doesn't expect his doorbell to ring. 

The monitor blinks awake and he stands up when he sees it's Jun outside.

Again. 

His anger flairs to life once more.

It's almost deja vu the way he slaps the monitor button. “Go. Away,” he hisses into the microphone and Jun flinches, but stands resolutely in his doorway. 

“I came to apologize,” Jun looks into the camera, eyes determined. 

“Apologize some other day.” Ohno clicks the microphone off and throws himself onto the couch. And here he was, feeling better. Now he's all riled up again. 

But there's a part of him that nags. Jun came to apologize. He never comes to apologize, that one time aside. Ohno sighs and looks at the monitor. Jun's probably gone already. He rolls over, trying to keep his anger, but he can't. Because really, he shouldn't be that upset. It's work. It's nothing personal. They've all gotten into tiffs because of work related things and it has never affected them personally. He gets up and heads towards the monitor again. When he clicks it on, he sees Jun still there, looking down at his feet, rejected. 

He wonders why Jun is still there, but doesn't let himself dwell as he heads toward the entrance to his apartment. He swings open the door and Jun looks surprised and wary. He should be. Ohno doesn't forgive that easily, no matter what others might say. “This isn't my fault,” he says first when Jun looks like he isn't going to say a thing. 

“I know,” Jun says, head bowed in submission. 

“You can say sorry, but I'm still angry at you.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Still angry at you.”

“Yes.”

Ohno sighs. He hates seeing Jun like this. In fact, he doesn't feel like he's ever seen Jun like this, not in years. Jun usually doesn't allow them to get to this point or he'll apologize in the breakroom later while still making his point as to why he was right and Ohno would be angry with him for a week until he concedes and lets things go back the way they were. 

But Jun coming here...means what? “You didn't have to come all the way over to apologize, you know,” he says to Jun with a frown. Jun nods, but still says nothing, eyes directed to the ground. Ohno sighs again. “Jun. It's okay. I'll be over it by tomorrow and we can talk about it more then.” Jun nods but doesn't move. “Jun. Go home. Nino's waiting for you, isn't he?”

“He's not,” Jun looks up at Ohno who blinks in surprise. “We...aren't like that. Not right now.” Jun snorts. “We want to wait.”

“Wait?” Ohno's brows furrow in confusion. 

“Wait for you,” Jun clarifies and he looks up at Ohno with a bit of a smile. “You know, to make it special when we...” he trails off at the end, not meeting Ohno's gaze that has gotten wider when he realizes what Jun is implying.

“What? No!” Ohno pushes at Jun's shoulder. “That's ridiculous. Both of you are absolutely ridiculous. Go and have sex with your boyfriend!”

Jun lets out a startled laugh at what Ohno says. “No,” he says with amusement. “I won't have sex with my boyfriend unless there's two of them.”

Ohno blinks at that and then turns a beet red. “Who says you're going to get two of them,” Ohno grumbles, looking away from Jun's glowing eyes. Ah, there's the Jun he's more familiar with. He doesn't know why that makes him blush harder. 

“I have confidence in myself,” he reaches out, hesitating for a second as if he's letting Ohno have the chance to push him away if he doesn't want it. When Ohno doesn't, he brushes at the bangs that now hang damp over Ohno's eyes. Ohno's heart trips over itself. “I have confidence in what I feel for you. What we both do.” 

Ohno meets Jun's eyes and he tilts his head, curious. “You two haven't done anything yet.”

“You said to give you time,” Jun shrugs. “We're giving you time.” The side of his mouth tilts up. “Unless, you don't want time?” 

“Time is good,” Ohno says quickly, suddenly afraid of Jun and Nino randomly jumping him on a couch. Nino's done it before, but that was before he knew about this. Still, it's the principle of the thing.

Jun smiles at that. “We won't be patient for long, you know. Nino's more impatient than I am.” Ohno makes a face. Of course he knows that. “Just...I'm sorry about today. It's not that I didn't like what you were coming up with it's...”

“Your vision,” Ohno waves it away. “I get it. Just next time don't be a bitch about it.” 

Jun nods. “I'll try,” he says because that's all he can do. Ohno doesn't expect Jun to change, not this late in the game. “I'll...see you tomorrow then,” Jun says after a minute of silence between them, awkward now that they've said what they wanted to say.

Ohno nods and Jun nods again before walking away. Ohno watches Jun's back and contemplates what the beating of his heart means.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Jun and Nino got together, it had been raining. Nino remembers it well. He’d always been observant, knew everything about his members except for this particular morsel that had come to light that night. 

Jun loved Ohno. 

Well, Nino had suspected it, of course. But he’d thought it was a crush, like the one he’d had on Sho so long ago. But Jun had been drunk and a drunk Jun talked loosely of feelings. Everything spilled forth that night. The admiration, the longing, the want. Nino had taken it all and then pushed Jun into the couch cushions and made an offer. 

Comfort. Someone who understood.

That was years ago. It’s more than that now. Jun is important to Nino. Someone he would give the world to if he had the power. They had never forgotten what brought them together, but they stopped talking about it. It was never something that they thought could come into fruition, really. And if it did, one of them would be left out. 

It had never occurred to Nino to think outside the box.

Jun had always been the more optimistic of the two of them. Had proposed the thought carefully the night they had heard management was going to step in. “He’ll break up with her,” Jun had said, a matter of factly. “He always does.”

“He’s also been with her for years,” Nino rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. “I think he might be serious about this one.”

“He’ll break up with her, and I think…I think we should…” Jun’s arm had tightened around his waist then. “I think we should…try.” 

Nino closed his eyes. “Jun. I don’t want to compete.” There something tightening in his chest. If either of them won then...then what about them? They didn't have a name to what they were right now, but he thought that they were...more. Jun's suggestion hurts just a bit

Jun hesitates for a second before continuing. “We won’t. Both of us. It should be both of us.” 

Nino frowned. “Both?” he opened his eyes to Jun shifting. 

The younger was looking at him, serious. “I want…I want all of us together. You, me. Him. If it’s not both of us with him, I don’t want it.”

Nino felt a lump in his throat then. It was hard to swallow around it. “I don’t…know if he’d go for that.” There's hope there, but also fear.

“Him, or you?” Jun asked and there’s a desperate lift in his tone. “I don’t…want it if it’s…if you’re not there. I can’t…” Jun turns his face to bury it in Nino’s shoulder. There are times he realizes that Jun isn't as confident as they all think he is.

Nino let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “Leader isn’t Aiba, J.” It was the best he could do. They’d never exchanged those words, not to each other. The ones that probably doesn’t really need saying anymore. 

“We could at least try.” When it came to their oldest, the two of them really could never let go. 

Nino had agreed, but he’d been impatient and almost ruined everything. But somehow they’d recovered. Somehow Ohno was going to give them a chance. Both of them a chance. And it was exciting and great and years in the making.

And so he agreed to this ridiculously romantic thing with Jun about not sleeping together until they convinced Ohno to be part of their relationship. Which he regretted instantly when he realized that going from daily sex to no sex really wasn’t something that he had been prepared for. 

He complains to Aiba over beer, draping himself all over the other. “And Jun agreed. Why would he agree with me? Now I'm suffering of this.”

“Why don't you just go over there and have your way with him?” Aiba giggles. He's drunk. Absolutely drunk. “Just go up to his house and push open the door and offer up your body as payme--”

Nino punches Aiba in the shoulder, causing the other to fall over in laughter. “This is all part of my plan,” Aiba cheers from his place on the ground. “I'm going to get my Arashi orgy!”

“Not on your fucking life, Aiba-chan,” Nino says, kicking the other with his foot. “I'm not letting anyone near my Ohchan. Or J.” 

Aiba looks up at Nino, grin so wide. “Really? Are you sure? Because I can be really convincing,” the other crawls back into his chair seductively and Nino remembers sharply that one: he hasn't had sex in a really long time, and two: Aiba is quite sexy when he wants to be.

He kicks the other's chair over so that Aiba falls to the ground as unsexily as possible. 

–

Jun doesn't hang out with Sho. It's not that he doesn't want to, but they always had this more awkward sort of air to them than Jun or Sho had with the others. Maybe it was due to Jun's childhood crush or maybe it was because Sho doesn't know how to deal with a grown-up Jun that doesn't look up to him, either way they just don't hang out together unless they're forced together by some unimaginable circumstance. Which is why it's surprising when Sho invites him out for food and Jun accepts. 

Nino gives them both a confused look before grabbing Aiba for some drinks. Ohno has long left them behind for the comfort of his living room. He's always the first to leave and none of them think anything of it, even his romantic interests. Ohno always needed more recharge time than they did.

Sho smiles at Jun and Jun smiles back and it's so awkward that it's kind of painful as they head out to an Izakaya they frequent, one that knows to keep a room in the back clear for their use. “Not that I mind hanging out with you Sho-san, but this is really unusual for us,” Jun says when they're finally settled and have ordered drinks and food. 

Sho laughs. “Are you saying we're incompatible?” he questions lightly and Jun rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his lips. They talk mildly about work before moving on to more inane topics like what they did in their spare time as they wait for all their orders to be served. 

“So what's this about really?” Jun asks, taking a bite of the raw fish laid out for them to consume.

Sho shakes his head, but he's already got his mouth stuffed with noodles. He swallows before returning with a “Seriously, are you really that against hanging out with me?”

“No,” Jun says defensively. “But what we say on camera is true. We don't really hang out, do we?” There's a bit of accusation there, as if it's Sho's fault. Maybe it was. It's not like they talk about why they grew apart.

“No, but I wanted to today. Isn't that enough?”

“I'm not stupid, Sho-san.” 

Sho rolls his eyes. “I never said that you are.”

“You're implying it.”

“Stop being so defensive!”

“I'm not!”

“You are!”

They look at each other for a moment, frowns on both their faces before they start laughing and they pick up their beers for a toast. This was what passed as normal for them. The part of them they don't show to the camera. In front of it they're much more amicable, but behind it they are way too similar to have normal conversations without someone there to mediate. 

“So really, what's this about,” Jun asks, now that they've gotten their usual argument out of the way. 

“I'm just...concerned,” Sho starts slowly, trying to find the right words that won't upset their youngest. “With you. And Nino.” 

“And Ohno?” 

“Yeah, that too.”

Jun shrugs. “There's not much to be concerned about. It won't affect the group, if that's what you're concerned about.” It's a general rule for all of them that personal lives came second to Arashi. Jun's kind of hurt that Sho thought he would compromise that.

Sho shakes his head. “It's not that,” Sho bites at his lower lip and Jun remembers that crush he had on Sho all those years ago. It's not really there anymore, a simmer now of professional admiration and a general sense of affection. But once in a while Jun will be reminded that he really likes the way Sho looks. He likes the way they all look, personally, but Sho will always be his ideal visual type, no matter how in love he is with Nino and Ohno. “I just...want you all to be happy, you know?”

“Mama Sho-chan,” Jun teases with a laugh and Sho throws a scrunched up napkin at him. 

“Here I am, trying to be concerned about my bandmate's rollercoaster of a love life,” Sho grumbles.

Jun's grin is wide and a bit on the side of affectionate. “You don't have to worry, Sho-san. We're...okay. Or going to be.” He blushes slightly. “Ohno-kun said he'll give us a chance.” 

Sho doesn't look surprised. He's already talked to Ohno about this, even encouraged him. “He's really confused, you know,” Sho says. “You know how easily overwhelmed he can get.” 

“We know,” Jun says with a smile, affectionate as always when talking about the oldest. “We're trying to take it slow.”

Sho nods, sipping at his beer. “Whose idea was this?” he asks, curious. Sho was of the thinking that none of them were really like Aiba. Certainly they had the capacity to love more than one person, sure, but two partners was something only Aiba really had a taste for. For Jun and Nino to think this way as well is surprising to Sho who thought they had been given up on Ohno altogether when they started sleeping with each other. 

“Mine,” Jun says with confidence. “But I made sure Nino was on board before we started anything.”

Sho hums thoughtfully. He was just concerned about it all. “A relationship with three people will be difficult,” Sho warns. 

“Yeah, it will be,” the younger nods, but smiles and Sho can see how ridiculously lovesick the other is. “But it's worth it. 

Sho snorts. “And watch out for Aiba.”

Jun laughs. “Yeah, Aiba.”

“Leader outed me,” Sho frowns a bit. “I mean, I actually thought Aiba knew so it doesn't matter, but now he thinks his orgy idea is going to work.”

“He can keep on dreaming,” Jun drawls, taking a sip of his beer. There's a possessiveness there that Sho can't help but find endearing.

“I...” Sho doesn't know how to say this but he pushes on. “I know how protective you are of Ohno and Nino but...Ohno is technically mine to protect. And if you force him into this before he's ready...” Sho is blushing from how embarrassed he is to say this. “Just. Ugh. You know what I'm trying to say.”

“Technically yours to protect?” Jun has an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I mean, we're the closest in age,” Sho struggles to find the words. He doesn't seem like it usually, but he thinks of Ohno as...sort of his charge. The other is so absentminded sometimes and a bit in his own world that Sho always thinks of him as a sheep he needs to herd and protect. “The vice leader should always support the actual leader, right?” Sho tries instead. 

Jun laughs so hard he's holding his stomach. “Mama Sho-chan,” he teases again and Sho kicks Jun in the shin. The rest of dinner is an exchange of laughter and teasing that Jun wins more than Sho does and leaves Jun thinking that they should really do this more often. They're more compatible than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in a jun/sho mood so I thought I should add them in a bit. and also some origin story for matsumiya hahaha. Next is some ohmiyaaaaa yay. They haven't really talked since the kiss so I thought they needed some time together. I realized I was heavily leaning into juntoshi on accident hahaha oops


	3. Planning

Lately, Nino has been making sure he hasn't been caught alone with Ohno. He's kind of embarrassed about the kiss, even though Ohno seems to have completely forgiven him for it and allows him to touch without even the least bit of flinching away. 

They were close before all this, closer than any of the others. Although Jun was his lover, he still thought of Ohno as his soulmate. The other half of his being. Maybe it isn't fair to Jun, who he does love, but Ohno is...special to him. All that Ohmiya SK stuff wasn't for show. Ohno was his rock and without him Nino has a hard time functioning. He's always needed to reach out, hold. Touching Ohno made him remember that he was human and not a puppet moving at the whims of the corporate beast that is his company.

Staying away from Ohno makes him snappy and irritated and a general bitch to be around, one that even Aiba can't really stand after a while and he feels like it's a general consensus one day when the managers arrange for him and Ohno to have all their magazine interviews together for the day, hoping for some sort of reconciliation. 

The break room has never been so awkward between them.

Or maybe it's just Nino, who's fidgeting on the other side of the room, too worked up to even take out his phone for some quality game time. Ohno is sitting casually on a sofa, looking through a fishing magazine his manager had brought for him. 

Nino looks at his hands and then at Ohno and then back at his hands again. 

This goes on for a few more minutes before Ohno sighs and puts down his magazine. Obviously he's going to have to be the mature one in their relationship. Which is a weird thought. Maybe that’s why they needed Jun. “Come here, Nino.” 

Nino looks up at the other, hesitates. 

“Come.” The other reaches out and Nino can't resist. Of course he can't. This is his Ohno. The one that he loves more than pretty much anyone else in the world except for Jun. He moves instantly into Ohno's personal space, curling up into Ohno's side, exactly where he always is when they're alone. He sighs as he feels every part of him relax, comfortable for the first time in a long while and he feels like things might finally be alright. Ohno just smiles that soft smile of his and picks up his magazine again. 

They're Ohmiya. They never did need words.

–

Jun plans a date. 

Or maybe just a bit of a thing at his house because why not? They've all been over before and inviting both his current boyfriend and to-be boyfriend was okay right? 

Right?

Jun is literally falling apart at the seams, much to Sho and Aiba's amusement. Nino thinks it's ridiculous. Ohno doesn't know a thing about it, yet.

“He likes pasta right? Right?” He's fiddling with his phone. “I mean I know he doesn't really care. I mean...”

“Take a deep breath,” Sho says and Aiba does what Sho says. Jun glares at both of them. 

"Shut up,” he tells them both miserably. 

“I don't know why you're such a mess,” Nino says from where he's fiercely gaming on his laptop, but his leg hasn't stopped tapping the floor in hours and it’s kind of driving everyone insane. 

“You're just as much of a mess as I am,” Jun snaps at the other. Ever since Nino had agreed to Jun's get together, Nino has been unable to be kind to anyone and Jun knows that it's because he's stressed but there's only so much even Jun can take of Nino's attitude.

“It's only a date right?” Sho tries to be reasonable. He really hates conflict between his members. “I mean, it's not like you're going to be doing much but eating right?”

“Unless you guys want to do something else?” Aiba suggests lecherously and gets hit with a book but no one sees who did it, although the book has settled back within reaching distance of Nino only. 

“We are not going to push him,” Jun snaps in irritation but he's not actually irritated. He's just nervous. “Nino will you get packed up already?”

“Fuck off,” Nino says and Jun throws up his hands and goes to pack up his own bag. 

Sho and Aiba look at each other and roll their eyes. They're both used to this and not. Jun and Nino do get nervous from time to time, and even nervous at the same time, but never for this reason. It's both frustrating and amusing at the same time. Ohno enters a few minutes later, finally finished with his solo shots for the photo shoot. He had been the last to go by Jun's request, even though he didn't know about that. It was a strategy in order to keep the other from leaving before they were all done. “Why are you all still here?” Ohno questiones as he changes into his regular clothing. Sho and Aiba notice the way Nino and Jun look pointedly away from Ohno's bare skin.

“Are you going to ask him?” Aiba questions nudging Jun in the ribs hard. Jun pushes Aiba away even as he stands up from where he's packing his bag to come over to Ohno. 

“Ohno-kun, are you free tonight?” Jun starts, face red. 

Ohno blinks and looks at Jun, then takes in the other's expressions, which are all sorts of expecting. He's slow to answer, like he always is, unsure if he's going to like what's going to happen next. “...Yes...” 

“Will you come to my house for dinner? With me and Nino?” Oh, so that's what this is about.

He shrugs and continues to change. “Sure,” he says offhandedly, like it wasn't a big deal but he does know the implication. Ohno isn't sure if he's quite ready for it, to be honest. But he doesn't think saying no is an option here. Not today, at least. The others think he's less observant than he is, but he can read the atmosphere. Especially when it's so obvious, as Aiba squeals slightly and Sho tries to slap him discretely. 

A date, then.

Nino slams his laptop close and everyone looks his way except for Ohno, used to this sort of thing. “Let's get going then,” Nino says and he starts putting away his laptop. 

Ohno sighs inwardly. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date! Finally! Also Sho and Aiba, I’m having so much fun with them in this story, they’re kind of my cheerleaders, even though Aiba seems to have an ulterior motive XD If anyone is worried that ot5 will happen in this, it wont haha. They are no where near that except for the subtle hints here and there.


	4. Run Away

It's awkward. 

Jun does his best to dissipate it, but it doesn't go away. Ohno doesn't do much to help, opting to stay silent like he usually does and Nino is so nervous that he goes quiet in the same way and Jun can't have a conversation with himself, regardless of what Nino thinks. 

Pasta is served to a silent table and Jun feels himself losing faith in the entire venture. The despair must be showing on his face because he feels Nino reach out and touch his knee under the table and shoot him an apologetic look. He hasn't really been helping at all, being so nervous that he's turned to games to drown it all out and Jun had to plan it all on his own. 

Ohno pretends not to notice.

“Ohno-kun,” Jun starts and then stops when Ohno looks up at him.

“Satoshi,” he says after they stare at each other for a second. Ohno looks down at his plate, swirling pasta onto his fork, complexion too dark for them to notice the blush he knows is on his face. “You can just call me Satoshi, can't you?” 

Jun looks startled and shares a glance with Nino. “Satoshi-kun,” Jun tries and Ohno looks up again and he has a small smile on his face. Jun smiles back, wide and happy. 

A step in the right direction.

Conversation picks up then, awkwardness finally dissipating into light banter. They see each other enough that there aren’t very many new things they can talk about, but they can make fun of Aiba and Sho and contemplate whether or not it'll rain tomorrow while they have to perform outside.

When they're done the two of them help clean up even though Jun insists they don't have to. It's all so domestic and Jun longs for it to become this way forever. He likes normality, likes having someone there for him at home. He hates the silence of having an empty house, opting to go drinking with his friends every night rather than come home to an apartment with no one there to greet him.

Nino has always been enough these past years, but he thinks with Ohno it would be perfection.

They move around each other easily, years of sharing spaces only makes them more efficient as they clean up dishes and move scraps into the bin. 

After they're all done, Ohno falls onto Jun's couch with a sigh, Nino at his side while Jun places glasses with beer in front of them to drink. They look so comfortable together again. Since the kiss, Nino hasn't been the same. It's good to see that he's becoming himself again. 

Jun sits on the loveseat across of them, his own glass of beer in hand, sipping it happily as Nino places his head on Ohno's shoulder and a hand on his thigh. Ohno doesn't even look perturbed, so used to Nino's touch that it's almost a given the other would be curled up at his side. 

For a second, Jun wonders where he fits in. Nino and Ohno are such good friends that it'd be so easy for them to make that next step. Maybe Jun is the one that doesn't belong. Maybe...maybe the three of them don't fit together like he thinks they could. His happiness at the situation starts dimming with each destructive thought. 

“J,” Nino says, breaking Jun out of his thoughts and he looks up at Nino who has a frown on his face. He reaches out. “Too far.” 

Jun blinks but he takes Nino's offered hand and finds himself being pulled onto the sofa with the pair. He's on Nino's other side and the other threads his fingers through Jun's and lets out a contented sigh, eyes closing. Jun smiles affectionately. Of course Nino would realize he was being left out. Ohno doesn't seem to mind their grouping on the couch, his own eyes closed, this side of sleepy already. 

Jun wants to kiss him. 

The thought burns in his mind. It's not fair that only Nino got to do it, but he's not drunk enough to ask for one. And neither does he think Ohno will allow it. They've only just started to court the other and he doesn't want the kiss to be one sided. He wants Ohno to want to kiss him too. 

Ohno opens his eyes, feeling Jun's eyes on him. He feels lazy and warm, Nino's body a familiar heat next to him. He likes this sort of comfortable atmosphere the most, the one that he's been missing ever since they started all of this. He doesn't want it to end, doesn't want to ruin the fragile peace between them, but the way Jun is looking at him makes him want to be reckless, allow himself the what ifs and forgetting about the tiny boy that he'd seen grown up and become the man before him now. 

Both Jun and Nino were precious to him. Aiba and Sho, too. But for him, Nino and Jun had been so tiny, people he had to protect and love like a brother, a parent to children rather than his equal. He's the youngest in his family, spoiled by his mother. He never had younger siblings until Arashi and it's hard to move that feeling of 'family' to 'lovers'. Not that he really thought of Arashi as his family. They were...more. Puzzle pieces that belonged together and never with anyone else. 

He's...afraid of that last step. Of allowing them to change that puzzle he'd put together in his mind, of the little world he'd built especially for them. Changing it meant changing themselves. And he doesn't ever want them to not fit. 

He wants to be with all of them forever.

Jun is still looking at him, as if he's asking for permission for something and Ohno, although not as cautious as Jun or Nino, is hesitant to give it. But Jun doesn't push but waits, patiently, watching Ohno's every expression. Ohno licks his lips and watches Jun's eyes focus on them for a second before meeting his gaze again. 

His breath catches. 

Jun seems to be moving forward, closer and closer until he's practically breathing on Ohno, every breath stirring what little space is between them now. Jun is still staring at him, waiting patiently just millimeters away. Ohno hasn't pushed him away and he can feel Nino's own gaze watching, waiting. 

What would it mean if he said yes? 

Ohno lets his eyes close, a sign of permission. 

He waits for a bit more before he feels the gentlest of lips on his own, barely even a kiss before the other is pulling away. It's less than what he was expecting. He opens his eyes and looks over at Nino and at Jun who's face and ears are apple red. 

He feels his own face heat. Feels his heart beat faster than it ever did with—

He gets up and heads for the door, picking his things up along the way. He shouldn't have done that. He's not...not ready. Not ready to change, not ready to think of them this way. He needs to escape this. Needs his safe space so he can sit and really think about this than just the half ass way he's been going about it all up till now. 

“Ohno-kun?” Jun's voice stops him just as he's putting on his shoes. That voice sounds miserable and Ohno looks over at the man standing half way through the room, looking at him desperately. Ohno meets his gaze and then Nino's, who is watching from the couch, expression completely blank. Shut down. He takes a deep breath. “Satoshi,” he says, firmly and he watches both faces change simultaneously. He turns and runs out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I actually wanted this to go a totally different way but...Ohno is stubborn.


	5. Two Weeks

Ohno hates change. When he had realized that he would be debuting, he'd locked himself up in his room for two weeks and didn't come out until he was certain he'd be able to face the world again. Be able to face the world of debuting as an idol. 　  
  
When he had gone through those long years of uncertainty, not knowing if he wanted to pursue this career longer than he already had, he'd found himself leaving work as soon as he could, running home to be alone with his paintings and hobbies. He still does that now, but more because he realizes it's the only way he can function in this life rather than a way to run away from it. Escape was something he does when uncertainty dodges his footsteps.  
  
He feels as conflicted as those days when he had thought debuting was the scariest thing that could happen to him.  
  
Ohno throws himself onto the couch, smothering his face into the cushions and screaming into it, letting out all the frustrations, the uncertainty, the confusion he has with his own feelings.  
  
He doesn't know what he wants.  
  
He let them do this, he said yes because he thought that he could just maybe fall in love with his best friends but love isn't that simple, it isn't something you can just turn on and off. It's something you fall into and he's not sure if he's falling or if he's being dragged by the expectations of those around him.  
  
He turns over and looks at the ceiling, willing the calm, pale white to wash over him and somehow give him peace.  
  
If only it were that simple.  
  
He reaches over for his phone.  
  
\--  
  
If there's one thing Nino can't stand about Jun, it's the pacing. When the other is stressed, he can't be still, unlike Nino who turns to games and other things to calm himself. The movement grates on his nerves. “Sit down,” Nino says harshly and Jun turns a glare at him and continues to move, this time to clean up whatever the three of them moved in his ridiculously clean apartment.  
  
Jun wasn't as good at reading Ohno as Nino is. Sure, he observes Ohno way more closely than the rest of them, knowing every small detail of Ohno's life more than Ohno does himself. He memorizes things Ohno has said and done in the past, but he's absolute crap at figuring out what Ohno really means by his actions. It isn't Jun's fault, really. Most people are crap at figuring out what Ohno means most of the time. He thinks Ohno doesn't really know what he means either sometimes but that last, departing word meant things were okay. Or going to be. Something was going to change, Nino knows that. More than that little speech he gave them a few weeks ago, more than any other sign, Nino is certain that things will be okay.  
  
Jun doesn't see it that way. Nino sighs and grabs onto Jun's wrist, forcing the other to still and look at him. “It's okay. It will be. I promise.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Jun presses, and there's so much self-hate in his voice. He thinks he's ruined everything.  
  
Nino shrugs. “I can't, but Ohchan always runs away when he's scared of something. When there's something changing that he can't control.” Nino smiles up at Jun. “Like his own feelings.”  
  
Jun's gaze falls to the floor and he can see Jun thinking, going through every time he's known Ohno to run away from them. Nino won't remember all those things, he doesn't because that's Jun's thing. Jun remembers and Nino acts.  
  
Finally, he looks at Nino and the other can see he's calmed down, at least a bit. “I hope you're right.”  
  
Jun's phone rings, making the two of them jump. They exchange a look. Who could be calling them so late at night? When Jun checks, it's Sho and he answers it immediately. They never call each other.  
  
“What did you do? Ohno just asked for two weeks off!”  


\--

  
  
Of all of them, the one that could ask for two weeks off and get it is Ohno. He’s picked the best time for it too, with no recordings of Shiyagare and VSA scheduled for the month and nothing that needed all five of them except for a few interviews that can be easily called in. Their manager and even Johnny, who is insanely fond of the quiet singer, gives it to him immediately. What Arashi wants, Arashi gets, some people might think but that isn’t the case. Ohno, for all his quiet contemplation, is a hard worker. Their company knows that and recognizes it. So they give in to his request with the assurances that should anything come up that needs him, he’ll be there.  
  
He books a trip to the nearest fishing island, one that he’s gone to before so there’s very little planning involved, just him talking to a boat captain he knows well and scheduling a two-week vacation away from Tokyo.  
  
The only person he tells is his manager, who needs to know how to contact him. He lets his phone ring, not picking up when Sho and Aiba try again and again. He only answers his manager’s calls and those only come twice, once to confirm his whereabouts and the other to confirm his return dates and travel plans.  
  
Nino and Jun don’t try to contact him at all.  
  
He supposes that’s his fault. He did just run out and then take a two-week vacation from Arashi. It must have been a surprise to get the phone call but Ohno needed to run away, needed to leave. Needs the silence and calm atmosphere of fishing rather than the ever changing and moving world of being an idol.  
  
He needed space to think. He hopes the others will forgive him for this.  
  
No, he knows they will. There are few things that they wouldn’t forgive each other for, that’s why they’re Arashi.  
  
Picking up his bag, he takes his seat on the shinkansen. When he comes back, everything will be better. At least he hopes. 

When he reaches his destination, the fishing captain gives Ohno a look with his various lures and fishing rods and gives him space while he goes down into the hold to rest. The older man has known Ohno for almost a decade. At least it seems like it. He knows when Ohno's out for his hobby or out to think.  
  
It's obviously the latter this time. Ohno sets up his rods and puts baits on the line before casting them out to sea. And then he sits there for the next few hours, basking in the sun and the occasional fish that grabs his line. He'll probably give most of it to the captain, he doesn't eat everything he catches. It's too much for him to take home to eat by himself and his mother has already warned him against bringing his extra catch home. She's got a full freezer and can only give away so much.  
  
Two weeks of this, he's looking forward to it. He hasn't had a break this long in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so short, and nothing got resolved. But next chapter is...hahaha well, I'll let you see whenever I get around to posting it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story never goes the way I want it to. But I guess it's for the best.

Ohno has known the fishing captain for almost a decade now. Or maybe it isn't a decade, but it's quite a long time. A friend of a friend, even though Ohno doesn't have many of them. Or maybe a friend of a manager, he doesn't know. Nonetheless, Tanaka-san might be the only one who knows him as well as Arashi, maybe even more so. There's usually very little to do while waiting for the fish to catch on his line except talk. Even though both he and Tanaka are quiet people, questions do pop up from time to time. Tanaka knows he's part of Arashi and he knows a manager has come to talk to the older man about privacy of idols but Tanaka knows how to keep a secret. He's quite a few years older than Ohno, twilight already upon him but he loaths to give up fishing, his only escape from the botherings of his wife and children.   
  
All in all, Tanaka is very normal and that in itself makes Ohno fond of him. Ohno likes normal.   
  
Today the fish are stubborn and don't want to touch either of their lines so the two of them sit in the sun, soaking up the warmth. The gentle rock of the boat would usually lull Ohno into sleep but he's too busy thinking and even Tanaka can see the trouble on Ohno's usually unexpressive face.   
  
“You might as well talk it out,” he says after Ohno sighs for the third time in an hour.   
  
Ohno looks over at Tanaka and tilts his head. The other waits patiently for the younger to form his words.   
  
“How did you know you were in love?”   
  
Tanaka blinks, not expecting that question. He had thought this was something about his idol life, the one that Ohno had spent years thinking of leaving and staying with Tanaka indefinitely. Not that he would have allowed that. Despite all his talk of leaving, Ohno loves performing, it's just the fame that he had a hard time accepting.   
  
But love? Well, they've never discussed that before.   
  
Tanaka leans back on his chair, taking some time to think on his answer. “My wife is my best friend, you know?” Tanaka starts after a long moment. Ohno looks instantly curious. “We had been next door neighbors for years. Childhood friends. And then one day I looked over and thought 'wow, she's something isn't she?'” The smile on Tanaka's face is fond. He and his wife had been married for 50 years now and he still loves her even now. “I'll never forget the way my heart felt like it could beat a mile a minute every time she looks at me.” He laughs at that. “What a catch she is. The biggest catch of my life.”   
  
Ohno watches Tanaka closely. “So...just the beating of your heart?” Ohno doesn't know if he can trust just that.   
  
“Well the heart knows what it wants, doesn't it?” Tanaka looks over at Ohno who looks so lost for some reason, almost more so than before. “But sometimes the mind needs a little nudge in the right direction.”   
  
Ohno nods and goes quiet again, contemplative and Tanaka hopes that his story helps. He's quite fond of the younger man, almost thinks of him as a son. His own sons have no interest in fishing and he wonders if the other would want his boat one day. It's well maintained and Ohno knows already how to opperate it fairly well. It wouldn't take much for the other to take his boating license test.   
  
Maybe after all this has settled down, he'll bring it up.   
\--   
  
Nino never thought two weeks would feel so long.   
  
Or at least, he didn’t think a week would feel so long, since it’s only been a week since their Leader had walked out. Instead of taking this badly, management saw it as an opportunity to give the staff around Arashi some time to rest. They were all so certain that Ohno would be coming back, not at all like any other time a member of a group as popular as theirs had run away. Nino just had to go to his Nino-san recordings and he could ignore any and all further engagements. Aiba and Sho had the busiest schedules outside of Arashi so their time was still very limited, but Nino and Jun essentially had two weeks off. Not that Jun took any time off. If the other did that he’d probably implode. So he threw himself fully into concert planning, not stopping once for a breath. Nino can’t blame him. After what Ohno did, the way he had ran, even Nino was having second thoughts about what he told Jun that night. That everything was going to be okay.   
  
It’s only been one week, but Nino feels like it’s been an eternity.   
  
But then his doorbell rings and Ohno stands at his entrance looking sheepish and way darker than he should be.   
  
“You're supposed to be gone for two weeks.” Nino complains but he lets the other in.   
  
Ohno doesn't answer, instead going to Nino's couch and sitting on it with a sigh. Comfortable, is what Ohno says without saying it. Sometimes Nino wishes that they actually did communicate with words. The unspoken things between them are sometimes the heaviest.   
  
Nino goes about getting some tea ready for his unexpected guest. Mario Kart plays on his TV screen and his console blinks at him. Ohno looks at it curiously. “I thought you left this at my house?” Ohno muses out loud.   
  
Nino doesn't look over at him. “I did. I have two.”   
  
Ohno frowns. “Why do you have two?”   
  
“For J's.”   
  
“Oh.” He didn't see any consoles at Jun's house. It made sense. “Why don't you guys just live together?”   
  
“Because then someone is bound to become suspicious,” Nino places tea in front of Ohno and instead of sitting beside him, he sits across of him. It's the only way he can express his displeasure. He won't say to Ohno how he thought leaving them so suddenly for two weeks was rash and selfish. He doesn't need to. Ohno probably knows that. He's very aware of how selfish he can be. “Arashi comes first.”   
  
Ohno doesn't respond to that, instead taking his tea and drinking it slowly, savoring the warmth. Tokyo is colder than a boat on the sea.   
  
Nino stares at Ohno for a long while, gaze hard as the other actively avoids it. He knows the question and he'll answer it in his own time.   
  
“How is everyone?” he asks instead. He hasn't answered or looked at his phone all this time. There's bound to be messages.   
  
“Management decided that it was a good time to let the staff get some vacation time from us. Sho and Aiba are still doing their solo activities,” Nino says, his gaze sharp enough to cut. Ohno doesn't flinch away from it but meets it with calm eyes. Nino's brow twitches in annoyance. “You can ask Jun for yourself since you're the one who broke his heart.”   
  
At that, Ohno frowns. “What do you mean?”   
  
“You can't seriously ask me that,” Nino looks at him incredulously. “The way you left? After he kisses you? He's broken. He loves you, you idiot. You can do that to me, I know how you work better than anyone else, but Jun is fragile when it comes to things like this! You should know better!” His tone rises throughout his rant and by the end he's yelling, anger rising because he's just as hurt as Jun but he'll never admit it. Jun isn't afraid to show his real emotions, but Nino keeps his locked up and can only ever really express them by his concern for others.   
  
Ohno looks sufficiently chastised but there's something in his gaze that is stubborn and it makes Nino want to punch him, love or not.   
  
“I'm sorry for leaving like that, I...” Ohno stops himself from saying that he didn't mean to, but he did. “I needed to think.”   
  
“I get that, but to Jun? It looks like you're running away.” Ohno nods, silent. Nino sighs. “Look, I'm not angry and neither is Jun. We know that you need space. And we're prepared to give you that. But letting him kiss you? That's just...you could have said no and spared us the heartache.”   
  
Ohno shakes his head at that. “I think...I needed to know,” Ohno says. “When you...when you kissed me, I wasn't in a place to accept it. And so I ran away. But this time...I knew what I was getting into. I knew that you two wanted that and I wanted...I wanted to know if I could...” Ohno sighs, unable to say what he wants to say, not in an elegant way that Nino and Jun deserve. “I came back early because I realized that I...I could.”   
  
Nino eyes Ohno suspiciously. “What are you trying to say?”   
  
Ohno looks up at Nino and reaches over to take Nino's hand. It feels warm and a shiver runs up his skin at the contact. He sees that it does the same to Nino. “That I can.”   
  
–   
  
It doesn't take two weeks for Ohno to get it. After his talk with Tanaka, he tries to take in account everything he feels when he's around Jun and Nino. He reflects on every interaction he's had with both, the bad and good. He throws out anything that made them seem like children and switches his own thought processes toward thinking of them as adults.   
  
As love interests in the drama that is life.   
  
Ohno admits to himself that he enjoys Jun's hugs the most. They're warm and enveloping. It makes him feel safe and protected even though it should be the other way around as the elder. He enjoys the way that Jun is so fast to jump to his defense, the way he genuinely admires him. He thinks of how that tiny little boy that he had wanted to squeeze until he burst grew up into the mature and thoughtful man that Ohno depends on to keep him safe and wanted. Someone for Ohno to admire and to be admired by.   
  
On the opposite of everything is Nino. He never has to speak when Nino is around. Nino is his best friend, there's no doubt about that. Without Nino he doesn't think that he could have survived this long. The other gets him in ways no person has, even his own mother. The first time they met, exchanging of numbers, nights of excessive texts and phone calls that his mother suspiciously thought were more than they were. He knows what it looks like from the outside and maybe it was because of that that he put Nino into the category of 'friend' and 'brother' so insistently, never letting the touches and way they interacted with each other to become more than what they were. There was never any indication that Nino ever wanted more and he doesn't think at that time he was ready to give more than what he has.   
  
But is he ready now? He ran away from Jun and Nino because he didn't think he was ready. But he knows that since they've put the idea into his head, he hasn't been able to think of anything else. He's hyper aware of their presence, of their touches and interactions with him despite it not really being much different than usual. Thinking of them in a romantic manner has him blushing red. His heart speeds up thinking of Jun's kiss. Of how Nino's felt with the colored glasses of foresight.   
  
He knew there was something missing in every relationship he's been in, a part missing that made it so easy to say no to them and pick Arashi. He thought that maybe it was just because they were more important, that it was always going to be Arashi over the women in his life.   
  
He just didn't realize that the part that he was missing was Arashi themselves.   
  
Like Tanaka said, the mind sometimes needed a push in the right direction. Jun and Nino had seen to that.   
  
One week into his self-imposed exile and he realizes something: he wants to see Nino and Jun. He wants to see them _right now_. Tanaka had looked quite pleased when he navigated them back into port and saw Ohno back to the train station. Ohno thinks he'll have to send something nice the other's way.   
  
A few hours later, he finds himself in Nino's living room, pulling Nino toward him and onto the couch next to him so he can wrap himself around the other like he had done more often when they had been younger.   
  
Nino is stiff but relaxes after a moment and Ohno settles them into a loose hold, comfortable and close. “Tell me about you and Jun,” Ohno says after a long second, eyes closed. He didn't realize how much he missed Nino like this until he had his arms wrapped around the other. “How did you get together?”   
  
“He was drunk, I was drunk. We needed...something. You were dating that girl, um, the one with the bangs,” Nino doesn't bother learning their names, really. Ohno goes through girls like Nino goes through games, especially earlier in their lives.   
  
“That can't be it,” Ohno frowns. “At least, if you've been together this long.”   
  
Nino shrugs. “It was. At first. He was talking about how he really liked you, Oh-chan. Like really really liked you. And it was really cute and I thought that if I couldn't have you, maybe I could have the second best thing.”   
  
Ohno snorts. “I don't think Jun would like it if you called him second best.”   
  
“Well he isn't now,” Nino says in this casual off handed way that makes Ohno open his eyes and look. Nino has his gaze directed at the coffee table in front of the couch they were on, expression neutral.   
  
“You love him?” Ohno asks.   
  
Nino shrugs. “Of course I do.”   
  
“Does he know that?”   
  
“I suppose.”   
  
“You've never said?”   
  
“This isn't about me and J,” Nino reminds Ohno, gaze sharp as it focuses on Ohno's. Ohno doesn't let it deter him.   
  
“You two have told me you loved me, but never told each other,” Ohno doesn't know why that upsets him. “After all these years?”   
  
“We don't need those words,” Nino tries to pull away but Ohno doesn't allow it. “What does it matter to you? You pretty much rejected us a week ago.”   
  
“I didn't. I needed to think,” Ohno's gaze is piercing. “And I'm done thinking. I know now that I've found what I've been searching for.”   
  
“And what's that?” Nino looks stubbornly away from Ohno. “You can't just barge in here, question me about J and not tell me why you came back early.”   
  
“But I did.”   
  
“Telling me you can do something doesn't mean you're actually going to do it. You've always said you could, but not that you would,” Nino's words are sharp with hurt. Ohno bites back a sigh.   
  
“I will. I'm trying. Can't you see that?” Ohno isn't letting Nino run away from this, his grip on the other strong even as the other starts trying to wiggle out of it. “I want to know about you and Jun so I can figure out how I...how I would fit in.”   
  
Nino stops struggling and looks at him. “Fit in?”   
  
“Yes. If you still want me I...I think--” Ohno frowns. “No, I know I want to try. And be with you. The two of you.”   
  
“This...” Nino is looking at him like he's speaking a foreign language. Which Ohno can't, Nino knows that. “You're...what?”   
  
“Should I be proud that I've made you speechless?” Ohno asks offhandedly and Nino punches him in the arm. “Ow!”   
  
“Are you serious? You can't back out!” Nino is looking at him with a desperateness born of years of being denied the one thing he's been wishing for.   
  
“Haven’t you been listening to a single thing I’ve been saying?” Ohno grumbles but he smiles and his face takes on a soft, fond look. “I won't, I promise. I thought a lot about it while fishing. And I...I don't think it's love, not yet. But it's not...not love.” Ohno shrugs helplessly.   
  
“So you're saying you...like us?” Nino prods. Ohno turns a dark red and Nino finds himself smiling widely. “You have to say the words, Oh-chan.”   
  
“Don't you think we should wait for Jun?” Ohno asks, looking away from Nino to his bag on the side. “I have fish, you should put it in your freezer.”   
  
“I still have fish from the last time you went fishing,” Nino grabs Ohno's face and turns it to his own. “Focus.”   
  
“I won't say it until Jun is here.” Ohno’s expression is stubborn.   
  
Nino sighs. “You know, I liked you first. I should get the first confession.”   
  
“I didn't know this was a competition.”   
  
“It isn't. But I feel like I deserve something for having to go through two decades of this,” Nino sighs, letting go of Ohno's face and curling up into the other's warmth. It's so comfortable here knowing that this isn't one sided. “So wait, does this mean we're dating?”   
  
“Not until Jun gets here, no.”   
  
“You like him more than me,” Nino complains.   
  
“I don't,” Ohno curls up around Nino so naturally that it makes Nino ache. “Do you like him more than me?”   
  
“Maybe. I don't know how threesomes work, to be honest.”   
  
Ohno frowns. “So...you guys started this without knowing how to do it?”   
  
“Well, it wasn't my idea. I was satisfied with just Jun really. It was his idea, I'd...” Nino bites at his lower lip. “I'd given up. After all these years, but you know Jun.” There's a fond smile on Nino's lips. “He's never been a person who really gives up. Not like me.”   
  
“You went along with all this because of him?” Ohno questions. Now he feels unsure, like he's invading what was a stable relationship. “Are we...do you not want--”   
  
“I want,” Nino cuts in before Ohno starts down that path of self-doubt. “I've wanted you since I was 15, and I won't ever say no to you.”   
  
Ohno snorts at that. “You say no to me all the time.”   
  
“You're like dessert,” Nino continues, ignoring him. “A really nice dessert.”   
  
Ohno's frown deepens. “I'm not sure if I should be offended or not.”   
  
“Don't you like desserts?”   
  
“Yeah, but you don't,” Ohno accuses.   
  
Nino shrugs. “Maybe. But I like some desserts.”   
  
Ohno nods and then closes his eyes, done with the conversation. They need to talk more than this, a lot more. And preferably with Jun around. “Can you call him?” Ohno asks after they spend what feels like hours just lying there in each other's arms. It could have been, Ohno loses time all the time.   
  
“You should,” Nino says, not moving from where he's got his head comfortably laying on the other's shoulder. “You're the one who ran out.”   
  
Ohno sighs. “But it'd be better if you called him here.”   
  
“I'm not calling him.”   
  
“Your phone is nearer.”   
  
Nino rolls his eyes, moving a bit to grab his phone and shoving it at Ohno. “There.”   
  
Ohno opens it with the password he's memorized a long time ago. Nino doesn't use anything different than he has for the last 10 years. He hates change almost as much as Ohno does. He sends a short message through Nino's phone and throws it back onto the table, settling back into the warmth of Nino's body.   



	7. Chapter 7

They’re both asleep by the time Jun arrives, close to midnight. ‘Come’ was the only word in Ohno’s message, though Jun is unaware of the sender as he opens the door to Nino’s apartment, using his key. “Nino? Your house smells like fish. Did you leave something ou—“ He stops as he enters the living room and sees Nino and Ohno curled up with each other.

He drops his bag in shock and the two jump awake, Nino faster than Ohno. “J!” Nino notices the other first and smiles. Ohno yawns sleepily, blinking at the new arrival.

Jun just looks at them, silent, speechless. Nino shoves at Ohno. “Why didn’t you tell me you had fish? I’ll never get the stench out!”

“I told you,” Ohno grumbles, but his eyes are fixed on Jun who hasn’t moved from his spot in the middle of the walkway. 

Nino rolls his eyes but he gets up and grabs Ohno’s bag, nudging Jun closer to the couch. “You two talk while I put this away.”

Jun looks at Nino sharply, eyes roaming and taking in the situation. Nino smiles encouragingly, giving the other another nudge in the right direction as he heads toward the kitchen area, still in both sight and hearing distance, but enough away that it gives them an illusion of privacy.

Ohno looks uncomfortable on the couch, twisting his hands together nervously. He’d come to Nino first because it’s always been easier with Nino. Jun…Jun was harder. Jun was…well, not difficult, but Jun required words and Ohno is absolute shit with them.

Jun doesn’t speak first, eyes focused on Ohno’s every movement. He doesn’t know what to think of this development. He’d been under the impression that they’d been rejected; no matter how positive the usually pessimistic Nino was about the situation. Ohno running away and taking two weeks off of Arashi meant that they’d failed. 

Jun had kissed Ohno and he ran away. What other meaning could he have taken besides that? 

But here he is now and Jun wants to be angry, but instead he’s exhausted. It’s been a rollercoaster ride, the last few months. Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested the idea. It hadn’t gone the way he had hoped. At first he’d just thought that maybe Ohno had been in denial, then he just thought that maybe Ohno hadn’t thought of the possibility. Now he’s just thinking he and Nino had just pushed too hard on something that wasn’t even remotely interested. 

Ohno still says nothing. Jun sighs. “Why am I even here?” Jun asks and the question is technically directed to Nino, even though he’s still looking at Ohno. 

“I asked you to come,” Ohno looks up to meet Jun’s gaze and then back down to his fingers, clearly nervous. Jun feels his heart break further. What else could nervousness mean but the intention to end things before they began? 

“Why? So you could reject me properly?” Jun finds the words flying out of his mouth before he can stop them, a trait that he’d thought he’d cured in his older years but when he’s this exhausted he can’t stop himself. “You didn’t have to. I took the hint.” If he’s here in Nino’s apartment, did he reject Nino too? But the way they were sitting on the couch together it reminded him of their relationship from before. The one that he’d spent years being jealous of. 

Jun finds himself suddenly at the verge of tears. Did they…were Nino and Ohno…

He doesn’t see the other move, but Ohno is in his space in the next moment, arms wrapping around Jun so suddenly that Jun instinctively puts his own arms around the other’s shoulders before remembering to push the other away. But Ohno won’t have that. He won’t be denied this time and no other time after.

“As I thought, Jun-kun gives the best hugs,” Ohno says with his face buried in Jun’s shirt. Jun stops struggling, freezing in place instead. 

“What are you saying?” Jun asks carefully, letting his hands drop to the side. 

“Nino said I hurt you, I didn’t mean to.” Jun bites his lip. He knows if he interrupts he won’t hear anything more from Ohno. The smaller man was just like that. He stays silent, waiting. He can hear Nino puttering about the kitchen, but his attention is all on Ohno. “I just needed to think.”

“So you took two weeks off of Arashi?” Jun asks after a long silence, taking to mean that Ohno isn’t going to say anything more. “After you…After we…”

Ohno nods and he finally pulls away enough to look up at Jun. “I…” Ohno struggles for words for a moment before shrugging and going with whatever he can come up with at the moment. “I liked it too much, so I wanted to make sure I actually liked it and wasn’t just…going with the flow.”

Jun frowns deeply for a long moment. “You liked it?” He understands what Ohno is saying but at the same time his brain tells him it can’t be real. But Ohno nods and a slight blush comes to his face before he’s burying his head back into Jun’s shoulder, hiding it from view.

Jun doesn’t want that. He pushes away from Ohno, getting a frown in return. “Don’t hide from me,” Jun demands and Ohno makes a face. He knows that face, the one that says ‘I’m older, stop telling me what to do’ even though Ohno acts like he’s five sometimes. “Tell me straight now, Ohno-kun. What do you mean by that. What do you mean by coming back?”

“I just…” Ohno wants to turn away but Jun shakes his shoulders and he looks back at Jun. This is why he went to Nino first, he grumbles in his mind. “I…” He glances over at Nino who's watching, leaning on the counter of the kitchen, just as much a part of this conversation as he isn't. Ohno takes a deep breath, turning to Jun. “I like you. I like both of you,” he glances over at Nino who rolls his eyes but there's a happy shine there. “Maybe not as much as you like me but...I...” Ohno stutters out, looking at the ground between him and Jun. How does he explain the way his heart races? The way his body heats now that he knows what it feels like to have them close? How does he explain how his feelings have changed, how he just needed the nudge in the right direction because everything they've been saying up until now has been true.

He'll always choose them. 

“Ohno-kun.”

“Satoshi,” he opens his eyes only to start because Jun is way too close now. 

“Satoshi. I'm going to kiss you,” Jun says with this weird face that Ohno's never seen.

“Oh.” Ohno gets out before Jun has descended on him. It's nothing like the first time they kissed, this isn't hesitant at all, it's years and years of pent up emotions and Ohno's finding himself swept up in it, only able to clench uselessly at Jun's elbows as Jun's hands hold his face in place. 

'So he kisses like he does in dramas...' is the only thought he has before there's a yank and Jun's moving away and being replaced by another set of lips. These are a bit thinner, but no less warm and inviting and he finally starts to respond, his face heating up as he realizes the situation he's in. He has two boyfriends. 

Two.

How is he supposed to survive this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of this story. They're together. The rest is just...well. Dessert XD


	8. Chapter 8

Aiba and Sho look up from their respective couches as Jun, Nino and Ohno enter together, smiles breaking out on both of their faces. Aiba is the first to run and jump on Ohno who grumbles a bit but has always been ridiculously indulgent to the younger man so doesn't push him off. Sho is more reserved, just raising an eyebrow at Jun who rolls his eyes back. Nino goes straight for his couch, planning on getting some good gaming time in before their first day back as five.

Ohno goes to his own couch and Jun across from him. They don't linger in each other's spaces except for the brush of hands that has Ohno blushing slightly. They didn't do much more than kiss that day in the apartment or the subsequent week after, Jun insistent that they get comfortable with each other before taking any steps toward more intimacy. Ohno thought that was a good idea, because he hasn't had a male partner since he was a junior and even then it was mostly just fumbling around in the dark. Now he has two and he's not quite sure how that even works.

Ohno asks Aiba over lunch and the other's grin is so lecherous that Ohno is pretty sure he should have just asked Sho, who would have turned red but at least Ohno would get a bullet point list and not the three DVDs shoved into his hands.

“Research!” Aiba says with a large smile and Ohno blinks at the non-descript cases. Well, it wasn't the first time they traded porn.

Ohno goes home by himself, first to leave as usual. He doesn't think Jun or Nino would mind. They were dating, sure, but Ohno was Ohno and unlike his girlfriends in the past, he feels like he doesn't have to change that part of him. They knew him better than anyone. It makes Ohno wonder why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

Ohno never really cared much for watching porn, rather he liked to just sit somewhere in the dark and let his imagination lead the way, but the DVDs are informative and he learns a lot about how orgies work. Not threesomes, though, which is a bit annoying and he texts Aiba after he's finished watching it to tell the other he gave him the wrong DVDs. He's not having an orgy, he's having a threesome, thanks.

Aiba responds with an 'Oops, sorry!' which Ohno takes to mean that he's not sorry at all and the next day he exchanges the orgy DVDs for threesome ones. Ohno feels better informed when he returns the DVDs later, a little less nervous should the two of his...boyfriends call him over one day. It still feels weird to even call them that.

Their first date as a 'couple' or whatever they called threesomes is to an izakaya. It's all they can really do right now in the middle of filming an MV and planning a concert, but Ohno doesn't mind. The simpler the better. They get a private booth with a round table and the three of them relax on the tatami with various dishes laid in front of them. Of course, Jun has eel ordered and Nino a plate of their best hamburger steak. Ohno isn't particularly feeling like anything on the menu, but he orders a plate of salmon and tuna. He's been contemplating going up to Hokkaido during salmon season and seeing if he can try and catch some this winter but that involves planning and he's never been good at that.

Nino and Jun smile and laugh with each other as Ohno sits there quietly absorbing their conversation. Something about a fellow actress that Ohno doesn't remember or know well enough to really pitch in an opinion, but the two of them don't expect him to and neither does he want to. He's content to just listen and randomly interject questions when appropriate.

It really doesn't feel like a date, but more like an outing with friends until he feels Nino's foot gently caress his own under the table and he glances at Nino who grins lecherously at him. He rolls his eyes, kicking Nino slightly. The other kicks back and Jun looks at the two of them with exasperation. Nino shares a look with Ohno and both of them grin.

In the end, Jun has somehow won against the two of them and Nino and Ohno are rubbing their shins with pouts on their faces. Jun smirks happily even as Nino says something along the lines of 'long legged bastard'.

Dessert is a bit more date-feeling with Ohno, Nino and Jun practically feeding each other cake. Or, more accurately, feeding Ohno their cake and watching the way Ohno licks at the cream they “accidentally” leave at the sides of Ohno's mouth with the clumsy way they keep feeding him.

They end up at Jun's house because he lives the closest to the restaurant and have a few glasses of wine while sitting in a pile on Jun's couch, Ohno slumped into Nino's lap and Jun curled comfortably around Nino with his hand in Ohno's hair.

Ohno closes his eyes, content and comfortable, feeling his heart slow down and contemplate sleep. He likes this feeling a lot. Nino and Jun are discussing something quietly above him and he can feel Jun shift slightly before both fall silent. Ohno turns so he can look up at the two of them and they're kissing, gentle and lovingly.

Ohno would almost feel like a third wheel if it weren't for Jun's hand tightening in his hair and the two separating to look down at him. Nino bends down first, easily capturing Ohno's soft lips, Jun following a few minutes later when they break for some air.

It's a bit annoying to kiss like that so Ohno sits up and climbs into Nino's lap and sees a dark look cross the younger man's face before he's got his lips back on Nino's, kissing the other for all he's worth.

This is the easiest part of their relationship, Ohno feels. He's always been quite tactile anyway. Not like Nino, of course, but he shows his feelings in the way he moves and touches rather than in the words he says out loud which usually comes out in a jumble.

They kiss for a while before Jun is tugging at Ohno so he can have some kisses too. Nino watches with hungry eyes, arms around Ohno's waist. But before they start heating things up between them, Jun starts to pull away, making his kisses lighter, less heavy and Nino's eyes lose their hunger for more affection.

Ohno is so confused by this.

By default, Ohno is a very sensual person. Sex was just as much of a hobby for him as fishing or painting. He liked it and he'd like to think he was very good at it. What he doesn't understand is why Nino and Jun, who professed to have been in love with him for nigh on two decades, hasn't wanted to do that yet. Is it because of time? Was there a time you're supposed to wait for sex like with a new girlfriend? Usually three dates is the rule, right?

Maybe it's the same with Jun and Nino.

Three weeks later and at least a few more dates than three, Ohno is still waiting for them to do something more than kiss. It's almost as if they're avoiding it, the both of them. Even when Ohno gets the two of them alone in Jun's apartment all they do is make out on the couch and Ohno is seriously going to hit someone if he doesn't get laid.

It's not a problem of getting closer. They were close already beforehand and this new layer to their relationship hasn't really changed them as much as Ohno thought it would, except that he feels hot when either of them is near and he has a hard time focusing when one of them is touching. Also there's an added bit of domesticity that he finds especially comforting. Jun likes to go to the supermarket with him and they try all sorts of new dishes that they then force on Nino who tends to forget to eat when he's gaming.

It feels like he's going backwards with Nino, but not in a bad way. Their touches have always held a certain type of intimacy but now it feels...better. Like Ohno is coming home again. He realizes as they grew older they also grew apart physically, but it's not like that anymore. Nino doesn't hold back anymore unless there's a camera. Ohno doesn't feel smothered by the touches, but feels grounded more than he has in the last decade.

As every day goes by he wishes that he'd known about this from the very beginning. Because he feels normal for the first time since he debuted and that’s exactly what he was searching for. Intimacy is so easy with them. A kiss on the cheek becomes a full on make out session that ends when the other, never Ohno, pulls away to bring them back down.

He's frustrated. Annoyed, even. Did they not want him? Or maybe they were doing each other and leaving Ohno out of it? Whatever the case, he's tired of it.

One day when they're over at Jun's again and he feels Jun pulling away from him, he doesn't let the other at all. Instead, he's got his hand fisted into Jun's collar and a hand in his hair preventing the other from pulling away from him this time, from bringing the fire back down to a sizzle. He's tired of waiting and he's only been with them for just a few weeks, how did they even survive so many years?

“Satoshi...” Jun breaths against his lips when they part for air in that way that makes a shiver climb up his spine. “Satoshi please...”

“Please what?” Ohno asks as coyly as he can. He's going for sexy, but not quite there yet. Instead he sounds more desperate than sexy, wanting more than he probably should. He feels Nino watching them with a sharp gaze, feels fingers making their way up his shirt to play on bare skin.

“Don't...” He sees Nino's smirk and realizes that Nino's other hand is on Jun as well. “Kazu. Stop.”

He never hears Jun use that nickname in private, not really. It's always attached to a joke or when the two are a partner in crime for something that he knows none of the others will like or will find exasperating. Ohno perks up, interested in this new development. The two have been ridiculously attentive to him, it's almost disappointing how little they are attentive to each other. He wonders if it's just the new dynamic or if it's how they've always been. Either way, Ohno has all of his attention on the two of them, mouth attached to the side of Jun's neck as he watches how Nino and Jun stare at each other, communicating without words. Ohno smirks and turns his face into Jun's neck, not needing to look anymore when he sees Nino's face shift. Maybe he and Jun don't have it down yet, that communication thing he has with Nino, but he can read Nino enough to know that he's won.

“He thinks we need to wait more,” Nino says nosing at Ohno's hair when he hears Jun huff in a bit of annoyance. “That you need more time to get used to this. That you’ll run away if we try to jump you.” Nino’s hand shifts up and in seconds Ohno is stripped of his shirt. “But I know better.” He feels Jun's breathing hitch and thinks it's pretty funny because they've seen each other naked so many times. Why would now be any different. But then Nino's got his hands all over Jun and Jun's allowing himself to be stripped and then oh. Now he gets it.

“Ohchan, kiss him,” Nino demands and Ohno obliges even though he wants to get Nino stripped too. Jun's mouth his hot beneath his and he moans wetly as Nino slides fingers into his hair and tugs him painfully away. “Now my turn.” Ohno sees a smirk before Nino's mouth his on his and a shudder runs through his body. He almost feels too overwhelmed by this, unable to really think straight now that he's getting exactly what he wants.

Well, not quite because they're still on a couch and as much as he feels impatient, something this big should be taken to a bedroom. He parts with Nino reluctantly. “Bed,” he says at the other and a second later he's being picked up. Jun's stronger than both he and Nino and he clings at the other's shoulders as he's brought over to the bedroom, Nino following behind with a smirk that reminds Ohno of that cat from that Disney movie he doesn't remember the name of.

"Jun-kun!" Ohno lets out a squeal when the other throws him down onto the bed and the two chuckle as they stalk him where he lay. He feels like a deer caught in headlights as Nino pushes him into the soft mattress of Jun’s bed.

“I’m never letting you go,” Nino says as he straddles him and Ohno can’t do much more than nod as the other unbuckles his pants and slides his hand in. Jun is somewhere else, but Ohno can’t spare the thought to find him as Nino strokes up and down making him whimper and buck.

Jun appears over Nino’s shoulder, sucking at the other’s bare shoulder and Ohno realizes he doesn’t even remember the shirt coming off at all. Jun’s eyes are hot and wild watching as Nino twists his hand expertly, wringing another loud moan from the man below them.

Nino leans forward to kiss him and his hand lets go for a second so that Jun can strip both of them of their pants and they both whimper at the searing touch of bare skin meeting bare skin. “Open him up for me, Kazu,” Jun says into Nino’s ear, but loud enough for Ohno to hear. He breaks the kiss to look up at Jun who gazes down at him with fiery intent. Nino noses at Jun’s cheek and only then does Ohno notice the lube in Jun’s hand being squeeze graciously over Nino’s fingers as the smaller man slinks down the bed so that Jun can lean over and kiss Ohno.

The first touch of Nino’s fingers to a place he’s not really explored yet has him gasping into Jun’s mouth and a moan follows as Nino’s mouth closes over the tip of his cock, sucking at it like the other would a candy. “Jun…Nino…” Ohno moans, one hand wrapped up in Jun’s hair, the other in Nino’s as the gamer bobs his head and works his fingers into Ohno, spreading him open.

Finally, after what seems like hours of being teased to the edge and back, Nino pulls away and Jun moves Ohno up the bed to sit in his lap, back to front. He doesn’t quite understand it yet until he looks over at Nino who has his legs spread, cock red and bobbing as he reaches behind, fingers buried in his own ass. Ohno has never seen something so hot in his life and he almost feels like he’s going to cum just by watching.

“Leader,” Jun’s breath is heavy in his ear and the other’s erection is poking into his back, smearing precum over the line of his spine. “Leader, can I?” He feels the other spread his ass, lifting him slightly. He turns his head so he can look at Jun. He sees the lust in the other’s eyes and smiles when he nods his consent.

It burns at first and his fingers bury themselves into Jun’s thighs as the other slowly penetrates him. Nino is watching from where he’s opening himself up, letting out a tiny whimper at the sight of Ohno’s head thrown back over Jun’s shoulder, Jun’s cock slowly sinking in.

It’s almost too much for their leader who is making the tiniest of moans, high pitched breaths that can’t quite be contained as Jun moves slightly. Nino feels like those sounds could drive him insane if he listened to them long enough as the want burns through him. He hisses as he takes his own fingers out of himself, crawling over to the two who are slowly moving against each other, Jun whispering sweet nothings into Ohno’s ear. He kisses up Ohno’s chest, up his neck and nibbles at the other’s ear as he repositions everyone’s legs so he can climb on himself.

“Nino?” Ohno blinks at him when he’s got himself situated in Ohno’s lap, both of them on Jun now but he doesn’t seem to mind at all, dick buried securely into their leader. He smirks at him as he position’s Ohno’s cock at his entrance and sinks down in one long stroke.

Ohno groans, hands going to grip at Nino’s waist as Jun thrusts unexpectedly, taken by surprise at the way Ohno tightens suddenly. Nino’s got his own head thrown back and he looks almost shocked at how Ohno stretches him open. They’re all proportionately the same size, a little longer or a little wider, but it’s the shock of finally, _finally_ having Ohno this way that’s got Nino a bit aflutter.

“Ohchan…” he moans as the other thrusts up, bouncing on Jun’s lap in a way that’s almost comical for anyone watching but feels ridiculously good for the three participating. It goes on for a bit longer before Jun’s frustration at not being able to control a thing has Nino being pushed onto the bed, Ohno hovering over and Jun controlling the pace from above them all. “Nino…” Ohno whines slightly as he’s pushed into the other’s willing body again, moving a hand over the other’s cock in time with Jun’s thrusts. “Jun...I’m…” The other’s face is red with exertion, pounded into relentlessly by Jun. His ass feels less of the burn with every thrust, pleasure spiking as Jun hits the place deep inside. Nino is so hot below him, taking every inch of Ohno’s cock. Nino’s too far gone, hands clutching the bedsheets, pulling at them savagely.

“Come for us,” Jun noses at Ohno’s ear. “Fill him up. He wants it.” Nino looks up at them both, eyes glazed over, mouth open as he moans pathetically. “Come on, Leader. I know you can do it.” Ohno makes a high-pitched sound before he tightens up everywhere, emptying himself into Nino’s ass like Jun says to, the feeling of euphoria flooding his senses. Nino reaches out to touch Ohno’s hand on his cock, moving it himself for a second more before he’s also spilling over the edge and over their hands, moans bouncing off the walls. The two them go out like puppets and Jun thrusts leisurely into the twitching warmth of Ohno’s ass. Ohno moans weakly, unable to take the overstimulation and Jun pulls out gently, kissing the other’s shoulder and moving him off of where he’s crushing Nino.

Nino moans as Ohno’s cock is replaced by Jun’s suddenly, not expecting it but there’s an instant of understanding when he looks up at Jun’s face. This is Ohno’s first time and Nino, though deprived of this sort of touch for months now, is a bit more used to being used than Ohno is. He allows himself to be manhandled, legs finding themselves over Jun’s shoulders as the other thrusts to completion, filling the gamer up a second time. The thought of that has Nino’s cock twitching but he’s too exhausted to get it up a second time. He’s messy with sweat and he can feel cum dripping from him when Jun finally pulls out.

“That’s hot.” Ohno says into the calming atmosphere and both Jun and Nino giggle while Ohno just smiles, wide and fond as they kiss each other lazily in the aftermath for a few moments more before Jun is shooing all three of them into his enormous shower area.

This part is the most familiar with the three of them. They’ve shared showers so many times before and it’s easy for them to all get clean, though shy touches result in blushed faces and erections thought long gone spring to life once more.

They stay in the bath until their fingers are pruned, hands and mouths bringing pleasure for what is hopefully the last of the night but only the first for a lifetime.

They settle into bed together, Ohno in the middle being hugged by both sides. He thought it’d be stifling, but it’s not. It’s comfortable and by the time he knows it, he’s already halfway to sleep. “We should do this again,” he says in that dreamy way of his. “Who knew three people was so much fun?”

Nino chuckles into his ear, nose buried in his hair. Jun kicks him slightly in the shin. There’s silence for a bit before Nino adds, “I bet five people would be even more fun.”

Jun kicks them both out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! My first finished multichapter in a really long while. There is a last part that i do have in mind where Aiba gets his wish hahaha Nino is just kidding in this but like...well Aiba can be quite persuasive if he wants to be, I'm sure XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking by this mess of a story. Hopefully you liked it <3


End file.
